Ultraman Lightning (Character)
Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is an Ultra who mysteriously gained electric powers when he fell into a massive storm on a distant planet. He is the main hero of his series. Personality It's sometimes hard to convince Lightning to do things, but once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite his ambition, he is easily distracted. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs. He also has a rather elaborate sense of humor. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and won't kill them unless they are truly evil, but flies into a rage when his allies are hurt. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. Initially, Lightning (as his human form, Taji) was completely clueless about human life and had no idea how to do things like eat or use the bathroom. After some coaching from his fellow CAKE members, he knows how to do these and rather enjoys eating, especially some of the confections made right in CAKE's bakery base, despite actually being lactose intolerant. When Lightning first came to Earth, he would rather be anywhere else. Then he saw what it was really like. He’s a tourist in a strange foreign country, and wants to see all he can, but won’t let that distract him from his job as guardian of the Earth. History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom, Ultrawoman Tetra, and arm blades like his dad, Ultraman Magnus. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Adam (a prequel to the series proper), when Adam was still training for the Space Garrison, Ultraman Orb paid a visit to the Land of Light. Having heard of Orb's achievements, Adam was excited to meet him. Orb ended up teaching Adam how to make two additional sluggers using his arm blades. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer Ring, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet Denkinos, a massive gas giant. There, he was tasked with stopping Alien Helix Deox, a mad scientist seeking to amass an army of genetically-amplified monsters. Adam broke into Deox' base on one of the planet's moons. There, he defeated Deox' five alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that he freed from the aliens' capture. As a last resort, Deox combined the DNA of the generals' seven monsters to create the super monster Chimeraryu, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adam had faced. Then it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam grabbed Chimeraryu and flew it into the Great Spiral of Denkinos, a storm several times the size and intensity of the Great Red Spot. There, Chimeraryu was ripped apart by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught in the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. Adam was recovered by the Space Garrison after he was discovered floating in Denkinos' orbit. He awoke in a hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow thunderbolt patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed his parents that everything was fine, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to Earth when an age of monsters popped up. Ultraman Lightning TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness After an encounter with Alien Nackle Verser, Lightning was suddenly thrown into Ultraman Blizzard's world, where the two elemental ultras had to team up with Ultraman Legacy to defeat not only a more powerful version of one of Lightning's deadliest foes, but also a nightmarish fusion beast. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Deox was defeated, but the Age of Monsters was still in full swing. Lightning stole acquired a brand new form to fight increasingly deadly foes, including a mysterious invader with ties to the Land of Light's past. Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Lightning finally came face to face with the mastermind behind his past foes, and with the help of Ultimate Force Zero, had to stop the Dark Ultra's master plan to claim an item of legendary power from before even the time of King. He also finally learned why he gained such power from the Great Spiral of Denkinos. Rise of the Dark Cross Gaiden Shortly after the incident with Onyx, Lightning accidentally crashed into the Light Dropship, where he was reunited with Legacy and met some of his friends. They were sent on several missions across the universe. Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Lightning will have a minor role in this special. Into the Ultra Space Shortly after Lightning's adventure with Renius and company, Onyx returned, having merged with Necrozma and created many portals between universes. Lightning and various other heroes were dragged into Ultra Space, and had to survive hordes of Ultra Beasts and Necronyx' true power to escape. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Soon after his adventure in Ultra Space, Lightning found himself pursuing Shadow Servant Waroga between worlds. They eventually got back to Lightning's home universe, upon which Lightning discovered the fiend had met up with its master on Planet Glacier. Logically, Lightning investigated, upon which he finally met the Ultra his teacher told him about and two completely new faces. Ultraman 0 Chronicle At some point in his travels, Lightning encountered Ultraman 0 and challenged him to a fight. After battling to a standstill, Lightning decided to give some of his energy to 0 as thanks for a good fight, granting 0 access to Blitz form. Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light TBA Ultraman Zora Lightning was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the Daorium Emperor until the Titan Princes appeared, defeating the villain with comical ease before banishing him to a pocket dimension. As a side effect of this, the Ultras, including Lightning, were forcefully sent back to their home universes. A bit of Lightning's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultrawoman Six's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning made his debut in UBA Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! He has been a recurring character since then. Other Random RPs Outside of UBA, Lightning has appeared in a whole bunch of non-canon roleplays where he teams up with a bunch of other heroes. In them, he has gained two capsule monsters: a Dwarf Bulborb and a Kineticlops. Profile Stats * Height: 45 m ** High Voltage: 50 m ** Attacker Armor/God of Thunder: 48 m * Weight: 36,000 t ** High Voltage: 40,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk1: 48,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk2/God of Thunder: 44,000 t * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (He can recharge by absorbing electricity) * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Lightning is weak against cold temperatures. God of Thunder bypasses this weakness. * Hobbies: Baking, gaming * Likes: Computers, learning new things, good kaiju * Dislikes: Cramped spaces, Earth (at first) Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Father) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Mother) * Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) * CAKE (Teammates) * Allies ** Demaaga ** Ultraman Blizzard ** Ultraman Legacy ** "Snowy" ** Ultraman Prime ** Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman 0 (Friendly rival) Body Features - High Voltage= * Lightning Mega-Blade: In High Voltage, the slugger on Lightning's head transforms into this weapon. It transforms into a larger sword when removed. * Lightning Quad-Blades: In High Voltage, Lightning gains an additional pair of blades on his legs in addition to the ones on his arms. All four can generate energy copies. * Protectors: In High Voltage, Lightning gains protector armor on his chest and back. - Attacker Armor= * Cyber Mechanic: The Attacker Armor, being based on Ultraman Orb's Lightning Attacker form, uses the same Cyber Mechanic as Orb's. * Zenshin Crystals: The Attacker Armor possesses these in the same places as Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. * Helmet Crystal: The Attacker Armor's helmet has a crystal that can be used to fire beams. - God of Thunder= * Megingjord: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's Belt of Strength, which doubles this form's already impressive physical might. * Jarngriepr: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's metal gloves/gauntlets, which he needs to hold the short handle of Mjolnir. These replace the blades on his arms. * Lightning Blade: Lightning now only has one slugger, the one on his head. * Armor: Lightning possesses armor plates across his body. * Cape: Lightning wears a red cape. - Surpass= * Surpass Tri-Sluggers: In contrast to the single slugger and non-removable bladed limbs of his previous forms, Lightning Surpass has three detachable sluggers on his head. * Surpass Tector: Like in High Voltage, Lightning has protector armor. However, it is now more developed and covers many areas of his body. * Surpass Skin: Lightning's Ultra Skin is greatly thickened and hardened, and takes the appearance of segmented armor. * Surpass Stones: Small, red jewels are present on Lightning's arms and legs. They can be used to channel energy. }} Transformation Taji Kawabata transforms into Ultraman Lightning using the Thunder Ball, which greatly resembles a Poke Ball, but all black with yellow thunderbolt markings. To use it, Taji presses the button on the front, then hits the bottom of the ball with his free hand. The ball then pops open and emits a flash of light that engulfs the screen. A dark cloud emerges from the middle of the white background, before Lightning flies at the screen with thunderbolts discharging from the cloud behind him. When transforming back into his human form, Lightning releases a black cloud. A thunderbolt is released from the cloud and strikes the ground, revealing Taji. Forms - Lightning= Lightning's current forms and identity, which he uses in most of his appearances. Standard Abilities Lightning can use these in any form. * Electric Power: Thanks to his dip in one of the biggest storms in the universe, Lightning somehow gained the powers of electricity. In addition to his many electric beams, he also can use it for many less flashy purposes. ** Electrical Immunity: Being charged with electricity, Lightning is immune to its adverse effects. ** Electricity Absorption: Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Shark Sense: Lightning can sense an individual's electromagnetic field, just like a shark. ** EMP: If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse that can shut down machinery. It doesn't seem to work on robots, however/for some reason. He sometimes sets off EMPs by accident, as shown when he first landed on Earth. ** Magnetic Hold: Although rarely used, Lightning can magnetize objects or structures to hold them in the air, restrain enemies, or adhere them to surfaces. He can firmly hold even kaiju in place with magnetism. ** Ultra Defibrillation: Lightning can heal himself or others by absorbing their electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. He can also provide electrical energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repairing any brain damage. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Like most other Ultraseven-type Ultras, Lightning can use telekinesis to control his Sluggers. He cannot do much else with these abilities, as he has only taken Slugger classes and not other willpower electives despite his mother's encouragement. - High Voltage= High Voltage Lightning's upgraded form, which he suddenly accessed in the middle of his and Mebius' battle with Drachium Death Zetton. This form is akin to Mebius' own Burning Brave form, as it is a natural evolution of Lightning's own power activated by his will and bonds. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 5.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 450 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 95,000 t * Grip Strength: 70,000 t Techniques Physical * Voltage Windmill: Lightning cartwheels at or past his opponent, the blades on his arms and legs slashing at them. * Lightning-Speed Punch: A series of rapid punches charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Kick: A high-speed kick charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Chop: A series of rapid chops charged with electricity. Other * Lightning Way: Lightning can generate a tunnel of electricity between himself and the target, so they cannot escape. This also gives the Lightning Mega-Blade's attacks a temporary boost. Weapons * Lightning Mega-Blade: A transforming crest weapon/sword, which resembles the Xlugger and Orb Slasher. It has a longer blade and a buzzsaw-like roulette that can be spun to slash Lightning's foes. ** Obligatory Generic Slash: The blade can charge itself with energy and perform a more powerful electric slash attack that never gets or needs a name. *** Obligatory Buzzsaw Slash: The buzzsaw-like roulette of the blade can spin to slice opponents. While doing so, it is charged with electricity. ** Bladefensor: By spinning the roulette, Lightning can create an electric barrier. ** Thunderipper: After spinning the roulette once, Lightning releases an energy wave from the blade. He can swing the blade to launch a crescent of electricity, or toss an electric disk from the roulette. It's as powerful as Geed's Mega Slicer Cross. ** Voltangler: After spinning the roulette twice, Lightning forms an electric whip from the blade's tip. It can be used to whip monsters or constrain them while shocking them. Its binding power and electric voltage are similar to EX Eleking's Electric Tail. *** Voltrasher: If Lightning activates the Voltangler while the blade is attached to his head, he can perform a Photon Edge-like beam attack. It's as powerful as said attack is when Gaia uses it in Supreme Version. ** Gigawattracer: After spinning the roulette thrice, Lightning dashes forwards at Mach 12 with the blade in hand. He rapidly slashes his opponent at high speeds, before delivering five final slashes charged with electricity, leaving a thunderbolt symbol cut through the opponent. It's similar in power to Victory's Knight Victorium Break. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy. Interestingly, unlike his base form, said copies are controlled not by telekinesis, but by magnetism. ** Slugger Typhoon: The Lightning Quad-Blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a powerful whirlwind that carries them off the ground. Lightning then flies into the air and slashes the opponent with the Lightning Mega-Blade. ** Omega Knock Tactics: An enhanced version of the Tri-Blade Assault, using all four of his Quad-Blades. ** Lightning Slicer Duo: Lightning can combine the Lightning Quad-Blades into two energy swords that resemble the Zero Twin Sword and Beyond Twin Edge. *** Spinning Final Lightning: Holding the Lightning Slicer Duo, Lightning spins in a tornado with his arms out, rapidly slashing the opponent. It's as powerful as Orb's Trinitium Break. Abilities * Lightning-Speed Burst: Lightning can generate an aura of electricity around himself, which increases his already impressive speed on the ground or in the air. In this state, his reflexes are improved, and he is protected from indirect damage. Using this ability even allowed him to keep up with Drachium Death Zetton's teleportation. - Attacker Armor= Forms and images by: UltraGrenburr12678 - Mk2= Attacker Armor Mk2 After the original Attacker Armor breaks and Lightning is defeated, Hikari comes in at the nick of time and gives Lightning the new and improved Attacker Armor, made just for him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 9 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,400 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Brute Strength: 190,000 t * Grip Strength: 115,000 t Techniques Special * Lightning Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of electricity is thrown at the enemy. A further upgraded version of Lightning's Electrosphere, it's a bit more powerful than the Mebium Burst. * Lightning Blitz Cross: Lightning charges up electricity and fires a cross-shaped energy blast. It can slice clean through monsters or create an X-shaped electrical explosion. It's about as powerful as the Ginga Sunshine at maximum power. * Lightning Blitz Slash: A small bolt of electrical energy. Lightning can now fire several of these at a time. * Lightning Blitz Striker: Lightning uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. This version pierces through the target, and can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Lightning Blitz Discharge: Lightning releases electric bolts from the crystals on his body. Physical * Lightning Blitz Attack: Lightning's physical attacks are now infused with even more electricity than the original armor. ** Lightning Blitz Punch: A powerful electric punch attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one punch. *** Lightning Blitz Counter: Lightning charges his fist with a massive amount of electricity before releasing it all in one powerful punch. He can also fire it out in the form of an electric Ultra Beam. ** Lightning Blitz Kick: A powerful electric kick attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one kick. ** Lightning Blitz Chop: A powerful electric chop attack. Can be charged to slice clean through monsters. * Lightning Blitz Rush: Lightning turns into a mass of electricity and charges through his opponent, destroying them from the inside. It's as powerful as Gaia's Supreme Kick. Other * Lightning Blitz Whipper: Lightning releases thunderbolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. They are harder to break free from than the original. Weapons * Lightning Blitz Saber(s): A sword of electricity summoned from either arm crystal. They are sharper and more durable than the originals, being around the strength of Mebius Brave Mode's Mebium Knight Blade. ** Lightning Blitz Wave: Swinging the Lightning Blitz Sabers, Lightning releases crescent waves of electricity. ** Lightning Blitz Arrow: The Lightning Blitz Sabers can be fired from Lightning's arms as projectiles. Abilities * Durability: His armored portions are even more protected than the original, allowing Lightning to shrug off even blows that would normally be fatal. * Enhanced Mobility: Compared to the original, this armor is lighter and less bulky, negating the slowness of the original Attacker Armor form. * Digitize: Lightning can digitize and enter cyberspace. * Lightning Blitz Charge: This version of the armor further increases Lightning's electricity absorption capabilities. He can choose to recharge his own energy, or have electricity go into the armor, further increasing its power and performance. ** Lightning Blitz Boost: When the armor is at maximum charge, Lightning gains a boost aura similar to that of High Voltage. This increases his strength as well as speed, and electrocutes anything touching him. }} - God of Thunder= God of Thunder Lightning's ultimate form wields the power of Ultraman Thor, whose visit to Earth in the past inspired Norse mythology. Thor's spirit chose Lightning to wield his power to fight Ultraman Onyx, who was merged with the latent power of Thor's evil brother Loki. This form exceeds all of Lightning's others in every aspect, and bears all three of Thor's greatest possessions, most notably the legendary hammer Mjolnir. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 24 * Running Speed: Mach 15 * Jumping Distance: 2,800 m * Jumping Height: 750 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 11 * Brute Strength: 330,000 t * Grip Strength: 210,000 t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Mjolnir: As expected by the source of this form's powers, Lightning wields the legendary hammer in battle. ** TBA * Lightning Blade: Lightning's arm blades are gone, leaving him with the one slugger on his head. He can still use it to great effect. ** TBA Abilities * TBA - Surpass= Ultraman Lightning Surpass Form by: BigD2003 1= |-| 2= A Fusion Rise form of Lightning, which uses assets of Ultraman Nexus, Max, Mebius and Zero. It is currently unknown how he will obtain this form, though it is known to be his second most powerful, only eclipsed by God of Thunder. Even the name is TBA. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special Physical Other Weapons Abilities Weaknesses * As a Fusion Rise with Ultra Capsules, this form can only be used for 3 minutes every 20 hours, even if Lightning has extended his natural time limit by absorbing electiricty. }} - Taji= Taji Kawabata, Lightning's human form, is a 21-year old Japanese man with short blond hair, gray eyes and a light tan. He always wears a pair of yellow sunglasses, usually keeping them up. As the newest member and the Ultra the group supports, he is known as "the icing" of CAKE. Having skipped Earth class at the Space Patrol Academy and only just begun reading the Space Ranger’s Guide when he arrived on Earth, Lightning left himself in a bad position. He only took on this human form at the very end of episode 1, and even then had no knowledge of basic human functions at first. Abilities * Electricity Manipulation: While not as much as his true form, Taji can manipulate electricity to an extent. He can shoot electric bolts, shock creatures that touch him, or shut down machinery by frying the circuits. Gear Ultra Equipment * Thunder Ball: Taji's Poke Ball-like transformation device also has a few powers of its own. ** Transformation: Obviously, Taji can use the Thunder Ball to transform back into Ultraman Lightning. ** Electric Bolt: When opened up, the Thunder Ball can fire a medium-strength electric bolt. ** Electric Shield: The Thunder Ball can erect a defensive barrier coated in electricity, which shocks those that touch it. * Monster Hunter's Guide: Taji possesses a copy of the Monster Hunter's Guide, which takes the form of a small, thin tablet. CAKE Gear * Defender Watch: A mobile device similar to the Morphin Blaster, worn by members of CAKE. ** Watch Form: The usual mode of the Defender Watch, worn on a member's wrist. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. ** Phone Form: A mobile phone, which is merely the Watch Form detached from the wrist. As such, it has all the same functions. ** Blaster Form: The phone transforms into a gun, which fires energy beams similar to those of old-school attack team weapons. It is smaller and less powerful than the Multi Buster, but still effective against small opponents. * Multi Buster: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun that shoots powerful light bullets. It physically resembles a less cartoony Gashacon Magnum. ** Handgun Form: The default form of the weapon, a one-handed pistol that can be rapid-fired. It can also fire a stronger, charged shot. ** Rifle Form: By splitting the barrel open horizontally and folding it out, the Multi Buster goes into Rifle Form. Although it can't be fired continuously, this mode's blasts have superior power and range. It also has a scope which folds out from between Handgun Form's barrels. }} Gallery UltramanLightningAttackerArmorMK2Yellow.png|Another version of Attacker Armor Mk2 A N G E R Y LIGHTNING.png|Soulless/A N G E R Y Lightning by Ultraman Plasma Trivia * Kit would like to thank the following people: ** MoarCrossovers for making his original render. ** UltraGrenburr12678 for rendering his other forms. ** SolZen321, Furnozilla, BigD2003 and Sentinel 72 for submitting High Voltage's techniques. * Although not intentional, Lightning's powers and personality are both very similar to DC Comics' Static. ** Kit has embraced the similarities by giving Lightning magnetic powers like Static, and even giving his High Voltage form some purple markings like Static's costume. * According to Lightning himself, his real full name is Adam Adan Shining Golden Goldilocks Corncob Dandruff Gabriel Amazing Mighty Superman Ironclad. He was joking. * I got Taji's name from a random name generator. * Taji being lactose intolerant spawned from a joke in RPs where Lightning is shown to be drunk despite having only had milk. Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Elemental Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:CAKE